User talk:Darksoldier1187
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 19:02, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! Punctuation Entries in infoboxes, such as "Probably late Third Age", must always be capitalized at the beginning, and spaces always go after commas. These are universal English rules. Please acknowledge that you understand this. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 18:34, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Duinhir I've reverted your last edits to Duinhir. "Gondor" (in the infobox) is a name, and thus is never lowercased. This is a standard English rule. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:26, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Of course it's in Gondor. But notice the difference between '''Gondor' and gondor. Only the first is appropriate. I removed the siblings entry just to make the overall infobox smaller, for a minor character. Most "Unknown" entries, if not important, are okay not being there. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 22:05, April 6, 2019 (UTC) In English, spaces always go after commas, so redo your edit to TA 1944. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 16:11, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Golasgil See Bitterhand's reason, here. Also, remember to always put a header (the thing above this) when leaving a new message on my wall, so that I can discern it from other messages. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 21:03, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Artamir Hello Darksoldier1187! The article Artamir was in the rewrite section for being copied from Tolkien Gateway (TG). I compared the articles (One Wiki's and TG's) and although they weren't identical they were very similar and the majority of the sentences we're completely copied from Tolkien Gateway. I rewrote article so that it was completely different. I looked closely however and some of the parts of the old article can be put back, like the old Etymology section is more thorough than the current one. Have a nice day, ArwenUdomiel (talk) 22:59, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Yes, when I get the chance I will go and put back the information board! I'm pretty sure that's what I refer to as an infobox. Just want to make sure we're talking about the same thing! ArwenUdomiel (talk) 02:19, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Just added infobox and reverted Etymology section! ArwenUdomiel (talk) 16:30, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Hello! Do you mean Seregost? I checked it out and it has already been removed from the Stubs category! I added links and corrected some spelling errors. The infobox you made was fine. When I rewrote Artamir I erased the entire page so there were parts I could of kept. Should have looked closer, but I reverted them now! ArwenUdomiel (talk) 21:40, January 9, 2020 (UTC) I checked Golasgil's page history and apparently the image from the movie was removed because the picture wasn't necessarily of Golasgil. It could of been of anybody. I'm not sure which picture this was, but it was Bitterhand who made the change and he has been on the wiki for a long time so I assume that it was a valid change. Have a nice day, ArwenUdomiel (talk) 16:48, January 10, 2020 (UTC)